To grow up and become strong a Doraemon fanfiction
by Gi3i ks6nti3w
Summary: This a fanfic over Doraemon , it shows what happened when Nobita grew farther apart from his friends, what will happen to him? His friends are tired of him being weak, useless that they wold make plans to hang out or go on adventures without him
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer I do not Doraemon or any of its character, they belong to Fujiko Fujio

My own fan theory so that this piece of madness that I am writing will make sense

Time travel was not yet perfected in the future that doraemon came from, although they were able to access the time vortex but they could not go back and time travel to whatever time period they want or there will be butterflies effect

Doraemon came from the future but he is unable to go back. The time machine he has can be used but they cannot choose the exact date or time like they can travel to last year but not sure at which point they will travelled or date and it runs on some energy that it can be used atleast once for two months of time

Miyoko mangetsu aka Luna a child genius is nobita's classmates

Nobita had a crush on shizuka, but shizuka was one of the prettiest girl in his class, she and dekisugi were paired by their classmates as Mr and Mrs perfect

Nobita in the eyes of everyone was nowhere near Dekisugi even though he had Doraemon he was still as useless as ever

Gian, Suneo, Shizuka, Nobita, Doraemon and even Dekisugi all had their shares of adventure meeting new people, aliens robots ummm mermaid

Dekisugi then showed that he had feelings for Shizuka but he also knew that Nobita like her well and he didn't asked her out yet fearing that this will ruin their friendship

Doraemon was fed up with Nobita antics

One time they all had an adventure without nobita, they went inside a story book and lived like one of the characters there thanks to one of doraemon gadgets, and they were enjoying themselves they find that without nobita it wasfun no dragging no one being reckless, no one being that weak they find that they were actually enjoying it much more and this became one of their secrets, sometimes they would plan an adventure or hanging out without nobita and they thought that nobita being as dumb as he is is enjoying reading his comic books and enjoying sleeping it's a win win

This is where the story begins, nobita's friends grew farther apart from him, Nobita by freak of accident heard when they were plan for their hanging out together and how they would lie to Nobita at the same time making fun of him

* * *

Nobita unable to accept it at first and thought that he was dreaming until later when Doraemon told him the exact reason he heard when he thought he was dreaming, same with all the others

Nobita was about to confront them but then he realized that this is not the first time they have done this, memories came up to his mind as he remembered the adventures he had 'Nobita ruuun, useless nobita, weak, its all your fault, idiot, ….' Although the things that they experience all ended good way but now he realized that he was pretty lucky,

Tears started rolling down his cheeks as nobita was lying on his bed

'nobita whats wrong?' ask doraemon from where he was sleeping, 'nothing doraemon'nobita said as he forcefully bit down his pillow to muffled up the sound, doraemon was preparing for his trip with the others that he failed to notice this,perhaps if it was before he would be able to but now….

In the morning Doraemon left on his tripwith the others

'doraemon been going out a lot these days' nobita mom said during breakfast

'um' nobita nodded 'so what are you going to do today?' nobita mother asked as she notice that nobita behaving a bit strange

'I'll go out and play with with my classmates for a while then I'll be back again I guess', 'hmnnn okay then don't stay out too long' as she tousled nobitas hair

Nobita left the house and he just walk till he reach the mountains behind his school and there was a place there where he had made just for himself to sleep but this tie he was unable to sleep

He sat there in a daze, he lay down and brought his knees to his chest as tears started rolling down, he didn't know what to do, at a lost all he could do was just cry

This went on for a couple of weeks, and his behaviour was turning really bad, he was being unresponsive in class and at home just kept starring outside his window with a sleepy look but yet not falling asleep

Strangely though his mother whom he was very scared of did not scold him even once, no matter how many complains she get from his teacher,she was being rather much more carring. Nobita was sitting in his room starring outside and buzzing sound and footsteps was heard in his room, he didn't turn around just kept starring , after a awhile the buzzing sound stops and his mother walked to where he was sitting, holding an old picture frame which was a young nobita holding what seems to be a toy gun, she sat down near the window as she stared outside, after a few moments she spoke 'do you remember when we got took this picture' nobita nodded

She smiled and hen continues 'you won so many prizes that day, you practically left the store owner broke' , this time there was a slight smile on nobita

'do you remember the few years back before then?' her voice was now serious 'few years before you could not even fire s single shot, youll end up crying but then next time you would go back and try again and again you end up crying and then go back again till you won everything, from that day I knew my son would be someone great, because you would get back up each time you fail, you are lazy, unmotivated, reckless, undisciplined but I wont believed that you are dumb, you are useless'

'I got zero marks in every test, zero in health, I cant play any sports, I cant catch a ball I am clumpy, I cannot do anything, sohow am I not useless?' nobita asked tears welling down , his mother seeing this actually had a satisfied look as she said 'because you know that you cant do these things , that's why you are not useless'

'huh what now', nobita was shocked with this line of thinking ' you got zero in studies because you have never actually studied always last moment, you are weak because you never exercise or anything, and sports and catching the ball or anything I belived that with enough practice you can catch a ball, and if your thinking of not having any cool gadgets like doraemon why not built them yourselve,?' nobita was fuming 'do. You. Think. That. It. Is. Easy. To built. Them.?' 'it is isn't?' sh said with one eye blinking, 'listen son I don't know whats going on, but don't you think that its actually time to stop this and rise up again, I belived that its time you grow up'

'but what if I am not ready?', 'that all depends on you, for me I will be waiting for he day you live up to what your name means' and then she left like nothing happened

'what does it mean?' screamed nobita 'why don't you find out'

Nobita was speechless and the he saw the old picture and he remember how fun it was, he won all those by himself, no gadgets, nothing just him and that gun, nobita's mother was silently peeking from the door but she did not have the same look rather she had a very sad look, Nobita stood up from and went to his cuoboard where he kept most of hid toys and after a awhile he put put up a stand of some sort and he went to the other end of the room and he shot his toy gun, a weak sound was heard *bang bang bang* three shots were fired and all his hots were on target. He smiled at this and there was a strange glint in his eyes 'thanks mom' he muttered

Then he went to his study table but after reaching there he turned back and clean those things and put them whjere they belong

After that he took out his books and started studying

* * *

Here it is a hope you all enjoyed it,


	2. Chapter 2

Nobita's mother was on her kness as she started to cry but it was not that of sadness but joy as her son had started to finally turned over a new leaf.,

Next day, after school was over Nobita went to the library, as he walked there he bumb into a girl carrying a stacks of book 'ai sorry' both said

'aish let me help you' said nobita

'thank you' as they walked to the library the girl kept starring at Nobita 'you are going to the library as well' she asked 'uhuhh'

After a few minutes when they reach the library the library the girl asked what are you looking for ? 'actually the meaning of my name' the girl giggled 'whats so funny?,'

'even I can tell the meaning of your name Nobita.'

'huh?' nobita was shocked, 'wow you really need to pay attention in class, I am your classmate luna'

'huh you are who and what now?' luna smiled and it a beautiful smile and it was then he realized that she was one of the top beauties in his class but she rarely comes to class

'sorry about that, just had my minds in the cloud,' Nobita said 'its fine actually I feel like we could even become friends' she said 'okay', she smiled again 'you are really different from what I heard about you?' nobita acratch his head and said nope, the rumours are all true 'I hope not all of them though' 'please then tell me the meaning', 'sheesh okay it actually means to grow up and be strong'

'wow, thank you but I am getting stared by a lot of people and tell you the truth library really not my thing'

Luna laughs loudly as she look at Nobita ' see ya tomorrow then' 'sure' Nobita said as he left

Doraemon was in his room reading his comics book when nobita reach home he greeted him and return to reading his comics, Nobita didn't do anything and he sat there looking at doraemon and then took out his comics books and started reading and laughing as well

Doraemon was a little bit surprised as this would be the time where he would complain about school and asked for some of his future gadgets

'nobita theres a phone call for you from Shizuka' his mother called, he went and talked to her

'hello' 'hello Nobita I called to invite you to our house to do group studies, the test is there next week so I thought it would be nice to study together Gian and Suneo and even Dekisugi will help us also Doraemon can come along' Nobita almost agreed instantly but then he remembered 'what his mother have said 'you have never really studied'' he was lost in thought 'hello Nobita Nobita are you there' shizuka called out 'yeah yeah, sorry I just remembered something ummm sorry but i wont be able to come, but I'll tell doraemon, to come in my place, I am sure along with doraemon you will get good grades',

'yee' she was about to say yes *cough* what about you Nobita you should study you know! Shizuka said 'I will I will' nobita said as they both laugh and then they hang up the phone and he went upstairs

'shizuka invited for group studies for the test next week but I told her I wont be able to come but you will be able to help them', 'uhuhh so what type of huh what you are not going?' doraemon was shocked

'you know dekisugi will be there and i will probably fallasleep as soon as I open the books so…I thought better to sleep only not torturing myself over this'

'you should atleast make some efforts to study you know', doraemon said, 'hai hai I will but you need to help them help me not going there, and while you are there tell them how amazing I am' nobita laugh and doraemon grunted but still he took out his bamboo copter and left

After he left Nobita took out his books put them in another bag and he left his house as well

Shizuka house

Shizuka , Gian, Suneo ,Dekisugi was sitting and were studying and doraemon was sitting on the other reading his comics and besides him there was a weird looking alarm clock, this is one of his future gadgets this gadgets had the function to slow down time for a period that means that for everyone its just one hour but to shizuka and all it might be around 2 or 3 hrs so that means that with less time they can achieve much more than ordinary persons

After one hour 'huuu I'm tired' said all of them 'goood job every one' said doraemon 'thank you doraemon if we are able to study like this everyday we will deffinately get good grades', yeah', 'that lazy nobita he will end up crying again',' but what is it so important that he didn't want to come, before he never refused llike this' said shizuka, 'I know its weird', 'I heard that Nobita was talking to luna yesterday in the library and people aid that they seems to have fun' said Suneo with a shrug

'that's impossible , nobody cannot have fun with nobita' said gia and both him and suneo laugh a that

Afterwards doraemon then took out his anywhere door and brought the group to some place where I was all white and fluffy soon they realized that they were actually on clouds but thanks to doraemon gadget they were able o play here'when you guys were studying I did this, last time nobita and I were able to cover a huge part but I think this is fine right', 'its awesome doraemon, thank you o much said shizuka as she was very happy with this and they soon ended up playing in the clouds building palaces,

While all of this was happening Nobita was in the back of the mountains studying alone for the first time in so many years he was studying, he did felt sleepy and bored and wanted to quit but he was pushing himself to the limit after some time he looked up 'they must be done studying right now or perhaps still studying or perhaps having fun?' he thought ,'ahem' a voice suddenly broke his line of thought as he jumped up like a scaredy cat , *giggles* 'you sure are funny Nobita' said luna 'woooo you scaredme to death? What are you oing here?' ask Nobiita

'I am just taking a walk' she said nobita look at her and saw she was carrying with her a very huge book that almost like an encyclopedia

'wow that's a huge book, there is no way that's coming for the test right?' he said with a face that seems like he was about to cry

Seeing him made such a face luna found it so funny that she could not stop laughing for a while. 'look at you!' she said , and nobita did look at himself and find nothing was wrong and he look back at her when she saw this she started laughing again'you do you ou laugh a lot right'

'as they said laughter is the best medicine, anyways umm no this is not coming for the test I am…' she was hesitant to tell him, 'you are..? ask Nobita now filled with curiousity 'I am trying to understand how to create a mobile storage space a huge storage space.' She said while at the same time her face was getting red even her ears were getting red' so you mean like a 4dimensional pocket or something?' said Nobita


	3. Chapter 3

She was shocked at this 'umm yeah exactly that but you know about 4dimensions?' 'welll there is doraemon for that', 'ohh yeah I forgot. Wait does he know ho co like create one or any knowledge about it?'

'sadly no, he has the 4dimensional pocket but when I asked him how was it created he said he didn't no,'

'what a useless robot', nobita laughed at that, he should be getting mad but he didn't 'I am so sorry I know he is your friend its just he claimed to be from the future but his knowledge about things is surprisingly low'

'do you actually want a 4dimension pocket?' nobita asked

'no umm yes actually I want to built one myself'

'wow that's some crazy ambition you got there'

'don't you find it exciting when you create something after so many failures and hardwork and you know that I did it myself sort of stuff like that'

'hehehe I wouldn't know' replied nobita with a somewhat downcast look on his face

She saw this and tried to change the subject' but what are you doing here?', I am actually studying shhhh keep it a secret okay'

'wow, the famous Lazy king actually studying' she said outloud

'you don't need to say it outloud you know'nobita said

'so how much progress'. ' hmmm not very much, studying is really hard' nobita said as he seems tostart crying anytime

She laughed 'lets study together then I will help you'

He look at her and then said 'but', 'no buts, move aside let he help you' and after she tried explaining to nobita about what she understands and how she solved the problems

It was almost late at night and they ended their and luna had the most wonderfull look ever as she look at Nobita

'how can you be title the useless kid,?' she muttered

During the study sessions she found that although he's slow to understand things but he has this naturally ability tothink outside the box like solving problems in ways she never consider it to be possible, he was creatuve as well so what actually is going on

Nobita reach home just before Doraemon, he ate diner and went to sleep

Doraemon was too tired and he also fell asleep quickly

But nobita couldn't fall asleep the words spoked by Luna resounded … and you know that you did it yourself….' He then slowly get up from his bed and look at the cupboard where doraemon was sleeping, surely he was sleeping soundly, he then move slowly downstairs and there was a backyard behind his house and he sat there looking up, 'it would be nice' he said as he raised his hands in a grabbing motion as if he would grab the moon

He then sat there and studied for the upcoming test next week as he realized that he actually found it interesting to study as well as he realized that he could learn new things as well, he stayed up all night and did reviews and and studied again and again

In school the teacher was surprised as Nobita actually reach on time 'it must beone of doraemons gadget' said doraemon as the other students laugh, the teacher was about to say don't depend on doraemon but then he saw nobita did not retort pr get angry and he saw that he didn't seem to mind it, he thought that before nobita would usually get mad and screaming but now look at him'okay silence class' and he continued with his lessons and during his lessons he would look at nobita and saw him paying attention. 'this boy what actually happened to him, anyways this is good this is good' he thought

After school was over he called Nobita over 'nobita teacher is going to scold you again' suneo said as he and gian left and everyon left except Shizuka was waiting outside she look like she was concern for Nobita then Dekisugi came 'shizuka are you okay,?' 'yeah I a bit worried about nobita' she said 'don't worry isn't this the usual stuff and today he was ontime perhaps the teacher will praise him' said dekisugi 'yeah that must be it'

'come lets walk together' dekisugi said and they left together but they notice that outside the gate there was a girl standing and it was luna they greeted each other and shiizuka asked her 'are you waiting for someone?'

'yeah I am waiting for Nobita' she said while looking at her watch

'did nobita do something I am so sorry' shizuka said

'no no he didn't do anything its just we had some plans together today so…'

'huh' shizuka as well as dekisugi was shocked, they had plan together today what is gong on but it seems like luna did not want to tell them so the went to their own way and after a few steps they saw Gian and Suneo was actually starring at her from afar

'what are you two doing' shizuka said sounding angry

'we are this you know' gian stammered 'you talk to her did you know who is she waiting for?' suneo asked.'yeah she was actually waiting for nobita' 'whattt' they were both shocked and they kept looking at her confirming the truth

While in the teachers office 'nobita are you studying for the test? The teacher asked

'yes sir I have been studying'

'You should*cough* you said you have been studying you are not taking help from doraemon are you?'

Nobita laugh while scratching his head and said no but Luna is actually helping me

Shocked again the teacher, 'luna ehh good good' he laugh then he look at nobita and said 'today youy came on time, you did not fall asleep in class and you said you are studying, no matter what it is it seems you are growing up I am happy for you, continue to be like this okay' he said that as he gave a pat on nobita shoulder

Nobita left and meet up with luna on the gate, they were walking and talking happily as they went

Shizuka and the rest were shocked seeing this, what gadget did doraemon gave Nobita that can actually make him be friends with Luna

They wanted to follow them but they wanted to know which gadgets did doraemon gave him so they all went to nobitas house where they met up with doraemon

'huh what do you mean you didn't give him any gadgets?'

'that's true and I am always with you guys when would I have the time to give him any gadgets'

'well that's' gian was confused as well as everyone

'perhaps Luna is just being kind to Nobita? ' dekisugi said

'yeah that must be it how can a person like nobita be friends with her'

After that they put this aside as doraemon brough out his anywhere door and they were back in the clouds where they could study

Nobita was going with Luna to pick up some books regarding the theory of 4dimensions,

While she was choosing the books nobita saw a book which was a book about basics theory of space

He picked that one and luna saw him picking that one and was surprised basic, she went and pick basic theory about dimensions herself

They both then went to the back of the mountains and they nobita started studying it was almost noon when nobita realized that he has almost studied all the things for the test and he was confident that he could score as well but the most important was that he also learnt a lot of new things

He closed down his book and then read the basic theory of space, he started reading that and he found out that most of this stuff he knew, he then saw luna saw immersed in her books 'creatung 4d pockets huh?' and then it hid him '4d this here is 3d and 2d is paper but creating 4d is impossible but it is already existed , what we need is not creating 4d but a door to put things there and to take out as well.

Doraemon pocket is actually like an entrance to 4d

He called her out and started explaining toher about 2d, 3d first she was surprised but she new about these but did not say anything then he went on explaining how creating 4d is impossible because it is already there like 3d all they need was a doorway or maybe window to put things and to take it back as well

Luna eyeslit up, this made sense, we need a doorway but constructing a doorway is easier said that done. It would take their whole lifes

Still it was a start and maybe it was all wrong but this seems like it was a logical reasoning

As it was almost night time Nobita went home, his mother saw him carrying a book and she didn't scold him

After that doraemon came and said that he had already eaten and went on reading his comics as it was too early to go to bed

**day after the test**

everyone was nervous and the only exception was Nobita who was sleeping in his seat….

Everyone the started making fun of him, 'heh even if get less , there will always be someone who will get lesser than me' comments like this were made

Luna stood up and when to the sit where nobita was sitting 'Nobita wake up teacher will be arriving soon' and soon enough his teacher arrived he saw Nobita and Luna sitting together but did not say anything at all

'I will be handing out your results

He called started calling the names and the marks they got

Everyone was waiting for him to say nobita zero but did not happen then he said Shizuka you done well 90 out of 100

'wow' everyone gasp

Dekisugi 94

Gian 80

Suneo 84

Gian and suneo had proud look on their faces and was looking at nobita

The teacher said you all have done very well this test I am very happy

'sir tell us how much did Nobita got' said suneo and most of them started laughing

' nobita ehh' okay Nobita come up here

Nobita walk to the front but he was not nervous or anything 'Luna come up here as well'

'huh luna whats going on' everyone remarked

'all right ill tell the results now, Luna scored 100 and Nobita…. Also scored 100, these two are the ones who scored the highest

'**whaaattt' **pin drop silence 'it is not possible? He must be cheating he he must be using doraemons gadget, that's right that's right' everyone had an ugly looking face especially Gian, Suneo and even Shizuka as well as Dekisugi

'silence, do you have any proof that he cheated' the teacher said silence

'nobita and luna have been studying together for this test together'

'what'

'yes and I say nobita keep up the good work and you two luna chan' nobita look at luna and then they both smile and said 'yes sir'


	4. Chapter 4

hello readers its been a long time, sorry for the late update its been a rough couple of months,

anyway here is the latest chapter...

and yeah i'll try to update one chapter one week **note "try" nobita is trying his best ya know**

**without further ado enjoy**

**...**

* * *

**chapter 4**

**Jumping right in **

A few days after the test result, Doraemon decided to take all of them to a beach and spent an overnight there

they were all busy preparing, packing swimsuits, food...

but nobita was not in such a good mood as one could tell he still cant swim, perhaps if it was before it wouldn't matter that much but now he wanted to depend on himself, he wanted to learn swimming but he was in a dillema

should he asked doraenon for help?

that was something he did not want to do at this time, then how?

with this thought he went strolling around until he reach his favourite spot and lie there

"how can i learn how to swim? swimming lessons? hmnn,... hmn... "

it was at this time luna saw him

"Nobita!"

"oh hey Luna whats up?"

"i was just about to go home, what about you? you seem troubled?"

"i was just thinking where i could learn how to swim?"

"huh?, you don't know how to swim?"

"yeah i tried to learn before but..." he gave a self deprecating smile

"hmmm.. how about i teach you then?"

"really you can do that?"

"ofcourse we have our own swimming pool so lets go now"

Myabe its because this time really wanted to learn how to swim or maybe luna is really a good teacher but in a week nobita learn how to swim

he did not became a professional in swimming but he wont drown anymore and could swim properly.

and he did all this without Doraemon help which helps to boost up his self confidence

he was really thankful towards Luna this girl whom from the very first start did not laugh or look down on him and has help him improved himself

he then asked her if she wanted to come with them to the beach

"sorry but i need to help my dad with his research this weekend.. maybe next time?"

"wow you really are amazing"

"whats with that?" luna giggled

"i mean your dads a famous researcher and the fact that you're able to help out i think you are really amazing" Nobita said

...

the day arrived Doraemon took out his anywhere door and they all step out to this huge beach and it was fairly empty, doraemon took them to a small island which was quite safe

the sun high in the sky, they all change quickly to their swimsuits and they all went for a dip

except for Nobita, who was just watching at them

Doraemon saw this shook his head and took out a swim vest from his pocket

Nobita shook his head and lie down on the sand, enjoying the feeling

doraemon thought that he did want to swim and did not push further and he went to where the rest were and started playing

"Nobita your not gonna play with us?" gian said with a taunting smile

"leave it Gian the water here is too deep" Suneo said with sarcasm

"stop it you two" Shizuka reprimanding them both

nobita was lying down seemingly like he did not heard anything and was just gazing at the sky

perhaps due to the sudden revealations but it appears like Nobita has matured to a certain degree that he did not want to show off nor fall for their taunts

the reason he did not go to swim was he was tired, the past one week has been a living hell for him that he was actually to tired for a swim and just want to lie down first

after a while they were still playing and nobita got up.. he walk slowly towards the water and then suddenly jumped right in

they were all shocked, they all notice Nobita getting up but they didn't think he would be so stupid to just jump right in

they all rush to go and save him when suddenly

TO BE CONTINUE NEXT CHAPTER

...

* * *

**It's a short chapter, hope you all enjoy it and hey dont get angry for the abrupt cliffhanger well not really a cliffhanger hehehe**

**i can't wait to see their reactions even thouh i am the one writing this madness**

**hehe see ya later and yeah if you have some ideas feel free to tell me **


	5. Chapter 5

hello guys its been a long time and thank you for the reviews been having second doubts about my story but i will continue on and its from here the plot really begins or per se the adventures so enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

They all rush with the intention of saving Nobita for as long as they remember he couldn't swim and was always a scardy cat

'maybe he was sleepwalking when he did that' that was what they all thought

Doraemon was frantically searching for some gadgets in his pocket

Gian was dekisugi was the fastest but after a moment they stood still

Doraemon bumb into Gian who stood still like he saw a ghost

'Gian what are you doing move move'

'but but….'

'but what?'

Doraemon did not seem to see whats going on as he was still busy searching for gadgets'

Gian annoyed and confused lifted him up

'look over there explain that?'

'huh? what!… no no nobita is swimming'

At this time shizuka and suneo caught up

Their jaws drop so low you could fit an egg inside

'how how could this be?'

They stood there dumbfounded

It wasn't long before Nobita stop swimming it seems like he just wanted to take a quick swim,

After that he seems to notice that the rest of the group were starring at him, he seems confused

'whats wrong everyone he asked?'

Dekisugi wasa the first one to respond

'umm Nobita when did you learn how to swim?'

While the rest where nodding their heads like pecking rice

'it was a while ago… I.. practiced alot you know' nopbita replied with a cheerful smile

As he went back to where he sat before

The rest was still confused but it was evident they were no longer in the mood to play, before they could tease nobita about him not being able to swim but now its different, perhaps if its before Gian or suneo would challenge him or trying to compete but this time they did not

Unconsciously they've started to realize that maybe Nobita might not be the same nobita as he was before.

… …..

The day come and go everything was as it was before or atleast thats what it looks like

Shizuka and the others even the class were noticing the changes in nobita, some were still suspicious that it had to do what doraemon gadgets, while those who knew the truth were in a much more confused state as it was not really doraemons gadget

During roll calls

'Nobita did you forget about your homework again?' the teacher asked

Shizuka, Gian, suneo, and dekisugi had a stiff smile on their faces

'umm n… no sir I completed it' replied Nobita while scratching his head

'you forgot then okay okay go sta…. wait wait you did?'

'yes sir' he proceeded to hand out his copy

'hmm hmmm , ahem okay you did you did' the teacher mumbled

The one who find this situation funny was Luna who sat in the last bench and was trying hard to control her laughter

…..

'Hey Nobita do you have a minute'

Nobita who was about to leave the school heard this and turned to see that luna was waiting for him

'did you wait for me?' he asked

'umm yeah'

'you should have told me earlier today was my cleaning duty.. it seems you've waited a long time'

'its okay its okay actually I wanted to asked you if your free this week?'

'i guess, what happened?'

'well its about my dad, no no more specifically he wanted to talk with you'

'talk with me?' he tilt his head in confusion

…..

Somewhere in the future

*cough cough* a young man was coughing while typing a series of codes in a computer, the room he was sitting was full of wires and blinking lights and machines everywhere

The young man seems so weak, like he could passed out at any moment

After a long series of typing he stop he look towards the broken roof which shows the clear night sky

He stood up took up his cane and started to walk slowly outside it was strange for such an age to be needing a cane to walk but when look closely right from his neck there was a scar which goes downward towards his body

One may question how did he get such an injury and how did he survived, but thats not all, his left hand was a mechanical arm as well as his right foot, his clothes were all parts machine which seem like he was experimented on

He sat down on a chair right outside his houseafter awhile he started mumbling 'soon soon we.. we'll see each other again' it was eveident that he was sleep talking

A group of four people started approaching the house one was a robotic cat, one was a beautiful girl , one was a huge fit guy, the other a handsome, fit and the last was a sharp nose but fit loooking guy who seems more like a sneaky fox or a businessman

They were doraemon, shizuka, gian dekisugi and suneo respectively all grown up

'Nobitaa!' Gian screamed

The rest started to called out his name aswell

When suddenly a blinking lights came from above it was like a laser beam shot in the ground

'do not disturb he is resting' a beautiful pink haird girl said as she was flying in the air

She was pointing her fingers at them

'you.… you why are you hear? What are you doing?' shizuka seemed shocked seeing this person

'why can't I be at my friend's house? And please keep quite he is resting!' the way she spoke was like she wasn't speaking to her friends but to an enemy

'out of the way' Gian bellowed

…...boom a large trident struck right next to gian he fell down and moved backwards

'a pleasant voice rang 'like the lady said plaese keep quite and you are not welcome here'

'how are you here aswell?'

'i can be anywhere I want I have no obligations to tell you why'

*cough cough* 'its okay' a rough sounding voice came from the house

Tap tap tap

The young man came out

'Nobita' they all said the same thing

The girl with pink hair gently landed beside his side and the same way the girl pick up her trident and stood beside nobita

'hello dear friends, its nice to see you again' nobita said

'nobita its over the war is over, we won' shizuka said

'ahh yes the war is won but at what cost'

'you don't blame us for what happend that day don't you? We all did what we had to do!' dekisugi spoke

'hahahahaha from the very beginning I beg each and everyone of you to saved …. but instead you choose to risk it all, now your saying the war is won but I asked you at what cost?'

They all stood silent

'anyways my time is almost up, I would like to spend what remain opf my time with my family now so its nice to see you again'

With that he bid them farewell

Shizuka and the rest stood there for a moment and went back with a heavy heart

Inside the house, Nobita lying down on a what seem to be a bed beside him his glasses which had a crack and he was connected to the huge machines, on both his side was the two girls silently weeping

'dont worry this wont be the end but the beginning, too much has been lost in this war, lets see if the universe agrees to it'

Then a humming sound starts and right then a scene appeared a young Nobita talking with Luna's father

Nobita had a relieved expression on his face and then a starnge thing happened the young nobita suddenly trips and fell down and his glasses had a slight crack on it and then the scene disappeared

'its done' he said as he turns to look at his bedside the slightly broken glassses was nowhere to be seen

Both the girls were holding his hands , they couldn't stop their tears anymore

'we're sorry we're sorry'

They kept saying

''don't be, this time i will save all of us'

.

.

Somewhere in spaceship

The captain was sitting gazing at the stars when he received the news, he look towards his crew

'stop all what you're doing and will you all join me for drink?' as a tears start rolling down his rough faces

In a command centre on the moon the head director was sitting with the officials discussing now that the war is over how to start rebuilding when she received the news

Bam bam bam she punched the table

Tears start rolling down the officials were shocked

'ladies and gentlemen Its with great sadness that I informed you that the young man responsible for ending this forsaken has passed away'

The war was over but this day no one was happy, the surviving mermaids, robotic people, the beast tribe, magicians everyone had a heavy heart and all of them thought of a single thought

'youve done all you could nobita'

This would be the end of a epic tales but we all know nobita was not a hero yet

Present day

nobita was running home with a new outlook, no idea of the dark grim future he's about to face, will he suffered the same fate as shown or did the future nobita did something to prevent it happened

* * *

hope its not too dark and with this im officially back do give out suggestion ideas on how to improve it anyways ciao and stay safe


End file.
